Bad girls
by YoungSaiyianLombax
Summary: Ash,gary, and brock went to a newly built Pokémon gym to check it out but soon they found out that all three will try to get out there with a girl


**_Warning if your young or a little kid don't read this it's about to go down it's not no little adventure it's something else like sleeping in bed and fights so you kids younger than 12 years don't read it ._** _**but your gonna ignore it anyway**_

Damn ash look at all these fine girls who are you trying to get. Ash replied with, I don't know there so many of them we should probably thank Brock for bringing us to this new Pokémon gym in down town kanto. I know bro speaking of Brock where the hell did he go to. I think knowing Brock flirt with girls and get rejected by them as ash started to laugh out loud. Your right bro it's true he falls in love but fails every time. as ash and Garymotherfucking oak started to laugh so hard that one of the girl heard them laughing about and started to talk to them and why is it so funny. Hey excuse me you guys I heard what you guys were laughing about. Gary stopped her talking and whisper to ash ear. Dude we may be fucked but look at her she banging today. I know but we should as her name first. Oh ashy boy your always a step ahead of me let's do it. So miss first off all I will like to introduce to me I'm Garymotherfucking oak and he is ashy boy and you are. The young female replied and cool my names may. as she started to giggle a little bit from there names especially ashy boy. Well it's nice to meet you may so what did you wanted to talk about. Oh well I heard you guys roasting some guy named Brock right. Gary replied with, yes but first of all how did you know who Brock is do you know him or just a lucky guess. She replied with, well I knew him already I known him since like nine grade and seeing trying to get a girlfriend but always gets rejected but I know he will find someone to spend the rest of his life with but only time will tell. They were both shocked. wow I never knew you known Brock and you fell bad for him getting rejected all times. Yes may replied. I find it funny ash and Gary said it at the same time. Them may got furious. How could you said that his your friend you should actually helped him get a girlfriend I'm tired of him getting rejected back time back and at least he doesn't want to spend his whole life alone he wants to find the right one the one that can help him when he's down, the one that can he have a family with and I don't see you guys asking no one out or even talk to girls before.

Ash and Gary were shocked what may said to them especially that they didn't even talk to girls or even look at a girl. damn she has point we should. He was gonna continue his sentence but when he saw a redhead girl around his age he couldn't stop staring at her. Umm Garymotherfucking oak were you saying something umm hello. Is he ok may asked. Does he do that this is the first that this happen to him and idk why his acting like he have a fever?may touched his four head,nope he doesn' after the redhead girl left he started talking. Oh hey guys umm may why are you touching my head?because mister we were worried that something happened to you like you may made a no all I can remember was seeing the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life all I want to do is to be with her but I can't remember where she went. Damn Garymotherfucking oak look who's in loved ash smirked. Shut the fuck up did you know where that chick cause I don't know how she looks like dog. Well no shit you don't look at girls how about you may did you see her. Well I don't know but I can ask my friends if they seen her maybe she went to the bar remember it's half Pokémon gym and night club. That's lit I should come here often. As may text her friends to come in the middleof the gym ash and Gary looked for Brock instead of using there Brock what's much just chilling what about how is it but first of all did you guys fall in love yet. I did but ashy boy didn' you ash but hey Brock can you come with us I'm looking for this hot girl I nigga I got your back your gonna get a girlfriend before ash is everyone against me ash ash Brock said, your the only one who has never been in love before so that's why I said gary will have a girlfriend before that's fucked life man.


End file.
